Innocent Blood
by maroon flowers
Summary: Latvia is turning into a vampire and England is working on a plan to help. no pairings. i'm sorry if it sucks horribly! Last chapter: Found
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Latvia is turning into a vampire and England is working on a plan to help. no pairings.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS HETALIA NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

ok , so i started this story on a whim, when i woke up one morning. i was listening to Disturbia...and _this _was what i though up with. sorry for any failures.

Ch1: Suspecting

"Raivis, are you ok? You've been scratching the back of your neck for three days…" "N-no I'm o-ok." Raivis said. Truthfully, his neck had been bothering him for days. It felt like a cut, and yet, it looked like a bruise. There were no signs of a cut yet his neck still bothered him. "Well ok, if you say so." Toris faltered. He walked away with a worried look in his eyes. "Eduard, can I speak to you for a minute?" Toris questioned. The bespectled Estonian nodded and set his laptop down. "What's bothering you?" Eduard asked. "Well, I'm worrying about Raivis, he's been scratching the back his neck for a while now. Whenever I try to see what's wrong with his neck, he always turns away and doesn't let me see. Could it be…?" "Lice?" Eduard finished. "Probably, lice tend to hang around on the top of the head, behind the ears and neck as well. Try giving him some lice shampoo, and maybe it will go away." Eduard assured. "Ah, ok, I will try that." Toris said. He walked away without a word, heading for the market. "_Toris, the born worry-wart." _Eduard thought.

"Ok, so use this for your hair, and shampoo well." Toris spoke. "But t-this is l-lice shampoo, I-I don't have a-any l-lice. " Raivis quivered. He was just about to take a shower and didn't expect Toris to stop him. "You don't? Why don't you let me check…?" Toris started to reach for the back of Raivis's neck when suddenly, Raivis ducked. "I don't have any lice!" Raivis nearly screamed. He ran for the bathroom and shut the door. "I-I don't…" Raivis whispered. He was now leaning against the bathroom door while looking at the bottle of shampoo. "W-what's even w-wrong with m-me?" he sobbed. He sat down on the floor and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Raivis decided to seek help from elsewhere, someone should know a thing or two about his dilemma. "Let's see…Arthur might know." He whispered to himself. He started on his way, but little did he realize that someone was watching him.

~At Arthur's house~

"Arthur? A-Arthur?" are you home?" Raivis called. He was at the front steps knocking on the mahogany door. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a slightly irritated England. "Yes, I thought I…oh, it's just you Raivis." Arthur sighed. "_I thought for sure it was Peter_." He thought. "Well what bring you to my house?" he questioned. "I-I n-need advice o-on f-f-folk lore an-" with a strong tug, Arthur yanked Raivis inside. "well why didn't you say so earlier? I should be able to help!" Arthur beamed. "Come in, make yourself at home, I'll make us some tea." Raivis followed Arthur down a hallway then to an enormous door. It looked like a door to a library. "Well go on, step inside. I'll come back later, so just browse at whatever you like, but don't break anything." He said calmly. The blond Latvian nodded. All the books were in alphabetical order so he went straight to the back. "Vases, Violins, Violence in other cultures…' he shuddered at the last one. "_Here it is, Vampires_." He thought. He grabbed three fat books from the top of the shelf and set them on the little table. One read, "Vampire Folklore Around the World" another read, "Vampire: True Facts" the last one read, "The Moron's Guide to Vampires" he picked up the first one and scanned the pages for Latvian vampires. Even though he WAS Latvia, his folklore was a little rusty." I'm back." A voice called. It was just Arthur, carrying the tea tray. 'So what are you looking at? Oh…Vampires? An interesting topic…" he spoke. "So why are you studying about Vampires all of a sudden?" He questioned. Raivis started to shake a bit from the question."U-umm… W-well I wanted t-to knows m-m-more about them…" he stuttered. England had a look of complete disbelief on his face. "Hmm, I have never thought of you as a vampire person, but tell me, do you know someone who got bitten by a vampire?" he pressed. Raivis was trapped. He couldn't lie and there was no other answer to say. "Y-yes, u-umm…well…me." He squeaked. He started to look down at the table. Tears were threatening his eyes, begging to fall. 'Ohh, I see…do you mind if I check your neck?" Arthur asked. Raivis nodded nervously. He bent his neck down further until his forehead was touching the table. Arthur's looked at the end of the hairline by his neck and brushed the hair aside. On his neck was a small, purplish-reddish splotch on his neck. Two teeth marks were there, almost visible. Hmmm…interesting." He muttered. 'A-are they…v-vampire marks?" Raivis questioned. 'I think so, but…" he didn't finish his sentence. Arthur picked up the third book, "the Moron's Guide to Vampires" and leafed through the pages stopping through a chapter titled. "Signs of a Vampire." "Ok, how long have you had that bite?" Arthur asked. Raivis lifted his head, "Three days." He shot back.

"Ok, how do you feel?"

"A l-little light-headed, but n-normal."

"Any thirst for blood?"

Raivis nearly choked "N-no! " He cried.

"Alright…well, the book says that it takes 40 days for a person to be turned into a full vampire, you said you got the bite mark 3 days ago so that leaves you…37 days of being human."

"37 d-days?' Raivis whimpered.

"37 days." Arthur repeated.

"W-what else does the book say?"

Arthur scanned the pages again for an answer. "During the first week, a person has a small, purplish bite wound either at the front of the neck or the back. These markings tend to go away fast at the end of the week. Also, the human might turn more pale than usual..."

Raivis gulped. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that he might be turning into a creature of the night, or that this started to sound like…

"In the second week, the human's eyes start to change to a different colour which differs from person to person...and suddenly the human has a thirst for blood…blah blah blah…" Arthur ranted on.

"In the third week…o-oh…" he paused.

"W-what?" Raivis shook. Judging by the look on Arthur's face, it did not seem to sound good.

Arthur stared back at Raivis, a stone look in his eyes. "Tell me Raivis, just how did you get that bite mark?" he questioned gravely.

Ch. 2: A bloody secret to keep

"U-umm…to t-tell the truth…I-I don't r-remember…' he murmured.

Arthur just sighed. He looked through the chapter one more time before closing the book. Raivis was just hanging by a thread of suspense.

"Well, the pieces are together. Your turning into a vampire." Arthur spoke. "_A true creature of the night_." He thought. At first, the words didn't process through Raivis's mind, but then; they started to sink in. The tears that he had been holding back streamed down from his glistening violet eyes. "_ Why me?"_ Raivis mused. Arthur placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, I have an idea. How about, you stay with your brothers for two more weeks, and then you can come live with me for the rest of your days. I promise, I will not let anyone know of your secret." He suggested. A long pause floated around he room for at least 5 minutes. "Y-yes…" was all the shaky Latvian could muster.

Trudging home, Raivis was in a deep state of thought. Ok, how would he hide this from his brothers? And Russia? He would have to keep away from Peter for a week or two; otherwise, he'd end up being the next exhibit in a traveling circus of freaks…and what about when his eyes change colour? He would have to buy color contacts. What if he lost control so quick and would lunge for someone's neck? "_Ohhh…Too many things to think about…_" He had so many questions and very little answers. Like when would he grow fangs? And bat wings, would he have those? The thought of him growing enormous bat wings made him shiver from head to toe. "N-no, just calm d-down and relax," He assured himself.

Once he got inside, he looked at the huge grandfather clock in the hallway. Six thirty. It was dinnertime for him and his brothers. "Raivis?" a familiar voice called. It was Eduard; he looked kind of worried. "Thank goodness your home." He gasped. "Toris was wondering if you skipped out on your chores. Luckily, Ivan isn't here today…so he doesn't know. Where'd you go?" he asked. Raivis gulped. Should he tell him that he was at Arthur's house? No, Arthur said to keep that a secret. "U-umm… I was at the l-library today…s-see?" He held up the heavy bag of books that Arthur gave him. "Oh, I see. Well, no matter. Dinner is ready. " Eduard turned. "W-what's for dinner?" Raivis squeaked. "Steak." Eduard answered. Raivis nearly turned white. "_Great…just great. Fabulous for a soon-to-be-vampire…_" he groaned mentally. He took off his muddy bots by the door and followed Eduard.

When he got to the table, Toris spotted him and started asking several questions. "Where were you? I was thinking that you wanted to skip out on your chores today, but you always do your chores. And I called Sealand's place, but he said that you weren't there…and…I-" "T-Toris, I'm ok, I j-just went to t-the library for a w-while…" he interrupted. Toris gave a small sigh as he motioned Raivis to the table. A nice, juicy steak was sitting on his plate with some vegetables. It looked delicious, but he shouldn't eat it. _What if… his vampire senses kicked in and he would suck all the juice from it at once, leaving it dry? Could it happen? _"Raivis? Are you going to eat your steak?" Toris asked. Eduard was eating his steak, so was Toris. "I-I guess I-I'm not in t-the mood for s-steak…I-is their s-something else I-I could e-eat?" Raivis stuttered. Eduard raised an eyebrow. Raivis always ate everything Lithuania cooked for him. So why was he denying the food now? "U-umm…sure; what would you like?" Toris said. 'C-can I j-just eat t-the veggies, you d-don't have t-to t-throw out the s-steak…" Raivis spoke. Obediently, Toris got up, and took the meaty steak away. He grabbed a small Tupperware container from the shelf and placed the steak in, leaving only the veggies. "Here, " Toris said flatly. Raivis nodded his head as a 'thank you' and dug into the veggies.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

Disclaimer: i don't own anything!!

Innocent Blood: chapters 3 and 4~

Ch.3: The thirst week

* * *

It has been three days since he went to Arthur's house, and lately, Raivis was more shaky and paranoid than before. Several times, he had called Arthur to check if he could eat anything with garlic or if he needed to stay away from sunlight or holy water. Arthur's response was always the same; "don't worry about it! Your fine, those are just lies from America, that git…" but still, he trusted that Arthur wouldn't give him any false advice or anything. Just the other morning, Toris caught him staring at his teeth in the mirror. 'What are you looking at?" "My teeth." Raivis answered. Toris had a confused look on his face, "no cavities right?" Raivis turned towards Toris, "No cavities." Raivis assured. "_Just checking for any fangs that could kill all that come near." _ He thought in disgust. He decided that he would see Peter one last time a day before he would leave to live with Arthur as a vampire for all eternity. Luckily, that wouldn't be for a while, "but I have to make sure that I don't lunge out at anyone on accident." "What are you reading?" Ivan's voice questioned. Raivis nearly fainted, from the sudden invasion of his room. Why hadn't he noticed him coming in? "U-umm n-n-nothing R-R-Russia…" he faltered. He was shaking worse than a milkshake as he looked in to the equally violet eyes. "I see, what's with the sudden interest in vampires? Your not turning into one are you, my little Raivis? " Raivis nearly jumped out of his own skin and ran away at the question. He could feel the sweat coming down his face. "_Did he find out?! If he did, I'm screwed!"_ he thought. "N-n-no I-Ivan, I-I was r-r-reading t-those n-new American v-vampire novels, a-and I wanted t-t-to know m-more-" "that's enough." Russia cut off. "_He's just reading those stupid novels from America. That fool, tainting his mind..."_ Russia was thinking angrilyHe stormed out only to leave Raivis in a pool of despair.

A week later, Raivis was pressed with questions about his appearance. "Raivis, you look paler than usual, do you need to see a doctor?" Eduard asked. Raivis shivered a bit "n-no, I-I'm fine." he said in a melancholy voice. Eduard bent down a little lower so that he was at eye level with him. "Are your…eyeschanging colours?" he questioned. It was true, the younger boy's eyes were a little darker, and was that…a little red in his eyes too? Raivis suddenly swat away and ran in the opposite direction. "N-n-no! P-please don't w-worry about me! I-I'm ok, r-r-really!" he cried.

Ch. 4:

"You want color contacts?" the shopkeeper questioned. Raivis was at a local costume store. Even though it wasn't Halloween, the shop was open all year round, selling costumes, wigs, shoes, and makeup. "Y-yes please, t-the v-violet colors o-of contacts p-please." He said. The shopkeeper gave him a questionable look, but rolled his eyes and looked through the cabinet for the contacts. "Here ya' go, Shades of Violet color contacts. That'll be $5.00 please." Raivis pulled out the right amount of money in his pockets and paid the man. "Enjoy your purchase." The man said, with little to no enthusiasm in his voice. Raivis gave a little nod and walked out of the store, grateful with his purchase.

When he came back home, he noticed that the house was dead silent. Probably they were out for a bit, or they were doing some grocery shopping. Either way, he was alone. Good thing to. Raivis immediately headed for the bathroom to try out his new contacts. "Alright, let's see if these work." He mumbled to himself.

He held his eyelids with his fingers as he popped the contact in his right eye. A perfect fit, and best of all, it looked like his old eye colour. He repeated the same thing with the other eye. His reflection looked like his normal self. He smiled in glee, but screamed in horror. A pair of tiny, but sightly fangs, was visible in his smile. He dashed out of the bathroom and looked at the calendar."_How long was it ago since he first saw Arthur? What day was it anyway??"_ Sunday, the 17th. Exactly two weeks and two days have passed since he first got bitten. _"What would happen on the third week?" _remembering Arthur's face as he read about week 3, he realized that next week would be a really, horrible week. The nightmare of his life. That would mean…on the 7th of February, he would be a full vampire. Forever. The thought of it made Raivis feel like a monster. Weak, faint, ill almost. He tried to walk somewhat calmly trying to grasp the wall for support, as he made it to his room and collapsed on the bed.

**Meanwhile at the grocery store…**

"Eduard, have you noticed that Raivis has been acting…odd? I gave him the lice shampoo, but he said that he didn't have lice and then slammed the door in my face." Toris explained. Eduard nodded his head as he placed another item in the grocery cart. "I think something's off with him too. His skin looks paler than ever and I noticed last Monday that his eyes had changed colours a bit…" Toris was in disbelief. "You serious?" he faltered. Eduard nodded. "_Hmm…I don't know what's up with Raivis, but come to think of it, he refused to eat any meat... …and…" _"Eduard," Toris spoke. "You don't think…" Toris started to say. "No, impossible." Eduard murmured.

**ok, so that's it for Ch. 3 and 4. i know it's very short and not much has happened... but BEAR WITH ME. reviews and ideas for Ch. 5 please.**

**and I was wondering, what do you guys want to see happening in Ch. 5? who will be the vampire who bit Raivis? (cuz' I don't even know myself) please, give me some ideas, ok? :D**

**BTW, can costume shops really sell colour contacts? XD**


	3. Chapter 5: Mirrors

I'm back!! So I've been brainstorming a bit, and I thought of some ideas, but… am I boring you all to death? To answer your statement _Just me_, Raivis knew he had the bite mark, he just wouldn't tell Lithuania about it, that's all. He felt the mark three days ago, (that would be December 31st ), and he ignored it on New years...

Innocent Blood Chapter 5: Mirrors

On the other hand at Arthur's house…

Arthur was franticly scouring around through books and old, scrolls... "_But magic can't cure Raivis at all, I need to use something else I don't want to kill him, I want him to live…_" thought Arthur. Finally he came across a large stack of old books; surely one of these has the answer? "Gotta be here somewhere or I-aahhh! Oh sorry not now…" he apologized. He picked up a couple of the books and blew the dust and cobwebs away, only to get caught up in a sneezing fit of dust. Faded, gold letters read, _**Cures**_. "This is what I- hey stop that! That tickles!" he laughed. Now to a normal person, they would think of this as being pure crazy, talking to and stroking the "air". His hands flew through the pages until he came to the V's. "No…not at all…meh…" he smiled. The book had some weird cures, but they didn't seem to be of any use, " trap the vampire in a box of mirrors?" He thought. The mental image of Raivis screaming in a box of mirrors popped in his head. "Stupid me…" he muttered. The book turned to be proven mostly useless, "_but maybe that box might work… but I need something less…_" England thought. "No, I need to try this" he spoke. He picked up his old, but still working telephone and dialed. "This is the Hero here! I'm out pestering Arthur now, leave a message!" It was the answering machine again. "America, I need your help building a wardrobe…"

Somewhere in an unknown place…

Today's date: January 28. " Bah, who cares…dammit" Gilbert mumbled angrily at the calendar. "I bet Raivis is having more fun than me, the awesome Prussia!" he laughed weakly. Since he was no longer considered a country, he had mostly spent his time drinking, spying on other people, bothering his younger brother…making mischief…it had gotten a little dull after a while, until… "I know what I can do!" He mused. Carefully picking up the "Gilbird" onto his shoulder, he dashed out of his house; "I'll just go bug Switzerland today…" he thought.

And now, back to England.

"Yo, England, why'd you call me to build a dresser?" Alfred said, lazily. "It's not a dresser! It's a wardrobe!" Arthur barked back. 'Ohh I see, trying to get to take a shortcut to Narnia?' "You git! It's not that! Help me out over here…" Arthur grumbled. Alfred gotten up from his seat and picked up a saw and a huge piece of wood, "so what does this wardrobe look like?" Alfred asked. England handed him a sheet of paper with a drawing of an…"England, this looks like a box. You said you wanted a wardr-" "it is a wardrobe, I just want it box shaped like that, Alfred. " England spoke. Even though his ideas were really weird at times, America never stopped England from his plans. He just went along half of the time. "Ok, I see…" Alfred murmured. The spent the rest of the day building the huge, mirror studded wardrobe. "So tell me again why did we cover it in mirrors?"

Arthur would never tell Alfred about the reason for the box at all. He'd lie and say something like, "no reason, now…" or something else XD Anyway, it might take me a little while for me to come up with Ch. 6. I was thinking something drastically dangerous or some thing supernatural to happen, but tell me what do you think? And yes, Gilbert was the vampire that bit Raivis. How did he get away with it? He snuck in from the window or something IDK.


	4. Chapter 6 :Mistake

Sorry if it took so long to update! I wasn't happy with the way I wrote last chapter since it was so short and all, but I'm glad that you like it! :3 Anyway, _Nigellashade_, to answer your statement, here's how to bother Switzerland: Step1: head to Switzerland's house Step 2: yell, "**HEY SWITZERLAND!"** (Or some insult) Step 3: run like mad from the gunshots. XD

And were back to another sad chapter again…

Innocent Blood: Ch. 6: Mistake

Raivis woke and peeked at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. 4:00am it read. "Perfect" Raivis whispered dreamily. He put on his house slippers and crept towards the closet. He pulled out a tan, leather suitcase, and a small old, backpack and gently placed them on the bed without a word. Quietly, he went back towards the closet and started packing. " _I only have an hour or so before I have to leave_…" He thought. Suddenly, a photograph slipped out of the backpack. Curious, he picked up only to be surprised. It was a picture of him and his brothers. It seems that Russia took the picture when they weren't looking as they were all laughing and smiling. Tears began to fall as he put the photograph away, trying not to get it wet. No, he couldn't pack that photo. He slipped it away in his pocket and resumed back to packing "I'm s-sorry Toris. I'm sorry E-Eduard..." He sniffed quietly. He turned on his heel and resumed packing.

With an imaginary checklist on his mind, he looked through to see if he missed anything. "_Ok, clothes? Check. toothbrush?? Check. Backpack and photos? Check. Books…? Books!" _how could he forget his stash of novels! He tiptoed toward the east side of the house to the house library, which doubled as an office. It was amazing on how stealthy he was and how quiet he could be. Of course, from living in Russia's house for so long, anyone could learn how to be stealthy.

Carefully carrying his beloved romance novels, he silently closed the heavy door. Just down the hallway, another door clicked opened. A figure with brown hair…"_T-Toris_!" Raivis yelped mentally. Quickly he hid behind the corner and waited "h-he's just probably getting a drink of water or something…yeah…" Raivis mused. "H-hello?" his soft voice whispered. No sounds. "Phew…" he sighed. "_Oh yeah, I have to say goodbye to Peter…_" he thought. Wiping his eyes, he walked out of the east wing and back to his room for one last time.

A few hours later…

"Has Raivis been sleeping this whole time?" I called him to breakfast, but his door was locked." Toris spoke to Eduard. "I-I'll go check again just to make sure…" he smiled wearily. Three minutes later… "I can't hear him in his room, I even knocked on the door and he didn't answer…wait oh w-what if Russia took him?" Toris faltered. "

Took who?" a voice called behind him. The hair on the back of Toris's neck stood up, he knew that voice, "O-oh good morning I-Ivan…um…do you know where Raivis is?" he quivered. "Well shouldn't he be downstairs here with the both of you? I'll go see…" he smiled. Turning on his heel, Ivan walked down the hallway… Eduard and Toris followed behind. "Eduard, do you have the spare key?" Ivan asked. "No sir. " Eduard said flatly. "Ah, well then we can use…the magic stick!" He beamed, faucet pipe in hand. "N-no Mr. Ivan sir! Don't …" the blond Russian didn't listen. He swung the pipe over his head and slammed down hard on the doorknob. The entire handle fell off the door as they stepped inside. No sound, just an empty, (but neatly-made) bed. "H-He's gone!" Toris cried.

"Good morning Raivis! Why are you at my house so early?" the small nation asked. It was 6:00 am in the morning and Raivis had stopped by at Peter's house to say goodbye. "U-um I j-just w-wanted t-to stop b-by and v-visit you…" Raivis shivered. "I was watching cartoons in the living room when you turned up. You're welcome to join me!" Peter grinned. The blond Latvian smiled shyly and stepped inside. "So why are you carryin' a suitcase anyway?" Peter asked. Raivis just stared blankly for about a minute thinking of an excuse "_I shouldn't tell him that I'm going to Arthur's house after this so…"_ he thought. The younger boy waved his hand in front of Raivis's face. "Hello? Hello? Hellooo? Raivis?" he crooned. Raivis snapped out of his little trance right away and looked directly at Peter. "I-I'm sorry, I-I was a-a l-little side-tracked...t-the r-reason I'm c-carrying a s-suitcase? W-well I was g-going to v-visit…" "P'ter, a'e y'u st'l awa'e?" Berwald called. Both boys spun around to see Sweden standing in the hallway. "b' v'ry qu'et, T'no 's st'll as'eep." He grunted. Sealand nodded his head as a 'yes sir' and papa Sweden went back to his room.

" Well, you still wanna watch cartoons?" Peter whispered. Raivis whispered, "yes please" in an almost inaudible voice. The two of them walked carefully to the living room and sat down on the floor. "I'm sure Papa doesn't mind if I make breakfast now, right?" Peter questioned. "Raivis spoke, "I t-think t-that's ok, as l-long as w-we don't u-use t-the s-stove." Peter stepped into the sizeable kitchen and pulled out a loaf of bread and two plates. He then set out jelly and butter. "we can have toast!' he smiled Raivis sat down at the table near the kitchen ad waited. Truth to be told, he was nervous from the pressure he had on him for the past weeks. "_When should I leave? I should stay for at least another hour or so. Until my brothers find me…_' "Done!" Peter said. In front or Raivis was a plate of toast. "You can put whatever you want on them you know." Peter assured. Raivis could do nothing but stare; he was clearly deep in thought. He snapped out of his trance again and started assembling his toast. Peter had a small butter knife to spread the butter and jelly. Here, you can use i-" he started to say, but the knife slipped from his grasp. He tried to catch it with the best of his ability, but… "Oww!" he winced. A small cut, barely a flesh wound, was on his finger. A small drop of blood formed around the cut. Raivis's eyes widened. The blood looked, good. "I'll rinse it out and get a band-aaaaH!' Peter yelped. Raivis had Peter's finger in his mouth; he was sucking the blood a bit, but soon realized his mistake. The blood tasted good, but now it was too late, his secret was blown wide open. He took the digit out of his mouth started to cry. "I-I-I'm s-sorry P-peter I…I G-goodbye! " he cried. He dashed from the table and ran out the door. Peter was still thoroughly confused. Why had Raivis tried to suck the blood from his finger? And why did he run way? And why was he in a hurry to leave? "Why?" he spoke. He felt a little weird, but still very, very confused. "P'ter, y'u 'k?" Sweden called. "Y-yes, I'm ok." He answered back. "Peter? Is everything all right? I heard a door slam…" Tino's voice echoed. Both were coming downstairs to see what the fuss was. "Where's Raivis?" Tino said worryingly. " I don't know…" Peter said.

" d'd y'u g't 'n a' fi'ht? " Papa Sweden questioned. "I don't know…" Peter said flatly.

Raivis ran away from the house as far as he could go. With a heavy suitcase in tow and a backpack filed with books, you couldn't run very fast. He had stopped

and set down the backpack. "No no no no…" he said through his weathered breath. " _I have to see Arthur now_" he thought. Picking up his backpack and wiping his face, he stared on his way to Arthur's house.

A little later…

He was at the front porch of the enormous house. Timidly knocking on the huge mahogany door, Raivis waited for an answer. The door opened with a loud creak startling the blond boy. England was there, just standing, an aura of hospitality and stillness filling the air. "Ah, so glad that you could come…" Arthur welcomed.

Ooh long deep chapter! What will happen to little Raivis now~? Oh and here are the translations of Sweden's speak if you don't understand (they were a little bit of a hassle to type) as always, read and review please!

"P'ter, a'e y'u st'l awa'e?" = Peter, are you sill awake?

"B' v'ry qu'et, T'no 's st'll as'eep." = "be very quiet, Tino's still asleep."

"P'ter, y'u 'k?" = "Peter, you ok?"

" d'd y'u g't 'n a' fi'ht? " = "did you get in a fight?"


	5. Chapter 7: Frantic

Innocent blood chapter 7: Frantic

Okay so maaayyybe Raivis overreacted last chapter, but still, think of what might've happened if Raivis lost control. He would bite Sealand in the neck, Sealand would scream, Tino and Berwald would come rushing down the stairs, and you could only imagine what would happen next…

Let's hope this chapter is ok? :3

* * *

Innocent Blood: chapter 7: Frantic

It was less than three days after Raivis had disappeared and every nation knew all about it. Well, not ALL about it, but still. Even though they never knew the Baltic nation too well this was a matter of great importance.

But out of all of them, the other two Baltic's were the most worried. "Why had he run away?" according to Berwald, he saw Raivis on that morning and then he just took off for some unknown reason.

Peter commented "I don't know why he did that…it's weirder than that time he stabbed me with a flower…' in which he quickly dropped the subject and lost interest in interviews. Toris has asked everyone if they had seen Raivis, but to no avail, none had seen him. this continued for 2 more weeks.

Meanwhile, a certain British gentleman was hiding him in his house, far from letting the world know about his secret. "Life isn't so bad…" Raivis thought to himself.

Well, he got fed pretty well; mostly it was a raw steak for dinner to curb his new taste for blood. He actually enjoyed it. Arthur did his best to keep Raivis hidden for as long as he could. He denied all news and whereabouts about where Latvia would be. (Of course he used a bit of his magic to help, white and black…)

Raivis hummed a tune down the hallways to the library, "life isn't horrible…but…I still miss everyone…" he thought again. He felt grateful that he was safe, but still he felt very empty inside.

There was a good and bad to his new life. Firstly, he could read all the books he wanted and secondly, he could keep his secret away from the world. He even had gotten used to his new vampire condition without having a panic attack. The bad side? There were far too many close calls.

_~Flashback~_

Japan had stopped by England's house for a short visit to see Arthur. When he walked into the doorway to the kitchen, (yes, the front door was un-locked, England made sure of that.)

he thought he saw another shorter, but noticeably blond head talking to Arthur. Kiku couldn't see his face but…the hair looked so familiar…Arthur quickly spotted Kiku and though of the perfect cover-up. "Ah, Japan…so glad that you could come visit me, just ignore him, he's jus my new hired help around here is all..."

Arthur chuckled nervously. "But Arthur-san, I thought you weren't into the practice of hired help and…" "H-he's just helping me organize books in my library is all Kiku…now come sit down, you must want some tea too…"

Kiku followed Arthur into the parlor room as Arthur chatted away. On the other hand, Raivis had heard the whole thing and hid in his bedroom for the remainder of the day.

_A little later…_

"Raivis? Are you awake?" England's voice called. The door opened with Raivis standing there, sleepy eyed. He looked a little tired; probably he was taking a nap or something…"Raivis, I was wondering, if you can be put to some use?"

Raivis stuttered, "W-what do y-you m-mean i n-need to be p-put t-to some use?" "Well I was wondering… can you stick to walls?" Arthur said, smiling oddly. Raivis on the other hand was totally confused.

"_Stick to walls? What was he planning?_" Raivis thought. "U-umm…I-I don't know, A-Arthur…I-I'll try…" he faced the wall in all oddity, puzzled. England answered him; "just try walking up the wall like you were walking down a street."

Raivis nodded and slowly took one-step foreword, placing his foot to the wall, and then he stepped on the wall with his other foot. And just as when he thought he would fall, he was facing the ceiling.

"Good job, Raivis!" England clapped. "You can get down now…"he coughed. With no further hesitation, he stepped back down to the ground once again.

"Now you can just walk up to the ceiling whenever you need to hide." England said. Raivis sheepishly gave a small smile in return for the lesson. "N-now, time for dinner then. Raivis, are you hungry?"

and Arthur quickly walked off, leaving Raivis to follow behind. "_But… it's been two weeks since he came to stay, I should cure him by now with…with…the mirrors_." England thought.

* * *

Okay! So did you notice the new layout of the story Y/Y? I hope this chapter was ok, I tried my hardest to stay away from **too** fictional of vampire powers for Raivis, but…I couldn't resist… (I'm afraid that my story is turning too OOC-ish…*sob*) anyways, ooh, next chapter: _the wardrobe of mirrors!_! ***Dramatic music*** I hope you all enjoy your weekend, and I promise that I will try to update sooner!

(BTW, the reason why England left the door open was not because Kiku couldn't open doors, it's because he knew that Kiku would be his only visitor for the day, if that makes sense…) heheh…..


	6. Chapter 8: Cured

I finally published this chapter! Yay~ however this is not the last chapter! I promise the last chapter will be humorous! ^^ But as for today, this is the magic part of the story. Sorry if I sucked at describing things in this chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

Arthur sighed. Today was THE day. The day he would finally cure Raivis. No more slacking off. It had to be today. The blond Englishman walked down slowly to Raivis's room and stood by the door. His hand grasped the doorknob. "Okay, this is it." He thought. He opened the door and said confidently.

"Raivis, I've finally-" but there was no one there, he just stood there. If Raivis wasn't here, he would be…in the Library! Yes that's it. The…Library. It took Arthur a very short amount of time to find the blond Latvian sitting in the library reading nothing else, but romance novels of course.

"Raivis~" Arthur called. Latvia jumped a bit from the sudden voice. He was so absorbed into his novel; he didn't hear Arthur the first time. "A-Arthur, is s-something w-wrong?" he stuttered. Arthur cleared his throat and looked Raivis in the eye. "Raivis, I've finally found a cure." He spoke confidently.

Raivis's eyes had a new sparkle in his eyes and his smile grew. 'y-you can c-cure me?" he chirped. Arthur nodded. Raivis set the book down jumped in delight for a bit. " I-I won't be a…I'll be cured!" he whispered to himself. Arthur motioned him to follow him along as he turned on his hell and headed out the door. The Latvian boy quickly followed along; with a little more pep in his step. "I won't be a monster anymore, I can be normal again, I can be with everyone again." He thought.

England walked down the long, dark hallway and stopped suddenly at a door at the end of the hallway. "How odd, I've never seen this door before..." Raivis thought. "Step inside please.' England commanded. The room was pitch black, no hope of seeing any light in there it seems.

"Don't worry, I'll turn the lights on." Arthur reassured. Raivis cautiously stepped inside the dark door. Suddenly, a slew of candles all around the room lit up all by themselves; revealing a mess of assorted magical items everywhere. Empty bottles, broken wands, torn pages to books, a mess of things... And lots of books, dusts collecting on them like a magnet to a piece of metal almost.

But the thing that stood out most in the littered, dank room was an enormous wardrobe covered in mirrors. All kinds of mirrors, some large ones, some smaller ones, some looking very jagged; in all shapes and sizes really. It looked like one of those boxes you see in magic shows. You know, the ones where the lovely assistant climbs inside and…disappears? Raivis began to shake nervously. What would happen to him? And how?? "W-what's w-with the w-wardrobe?" he had to ask. Arthur faintly smiled and turned to Raivis. "A part of your cure." He smiled nervously.

He opened the handle door to the wardrobe; it looked the same as the outside the only part of the wardrobe that were missing was the roof to it. The floor left plain and mirror less. Raivis swallowed all his nervousness and he stepped inside. "W-what do I-I do n-now? He questioned Arthur.

He closed the door carefully, also locking it at the same time. "Just stand there, no worries, you'll be fine." He said, a barely noticeable wariness in his voice. He picked up the Cures book, the same book that he had found the mirror wardrobe cure. With one swift hand motion, all the flames from the candles turned blue yet darkening the room at the same time.

Raivis shuddered in fright, what was going to happen now? "Ready?" Arthur said without an answer. He leafed through the pages and started to chant in some unrecognizable the mirrors in the wardrobe shined a bit, illuminating the entire inside.

Raivis looked at the mirrors in front of him, he looked ok. Suddenly, the reflection changed; his mirror image was smiling wickedly, his eyes red and bloodshot. His hair had turned white and was wearing a scarf. A familiar cream coloured scarf. Raivis screamed from the horrifying images surrounding him, "N-no n-not him!" he cried. the tears were streaming down his face as he shouted and pleaded to be set free, but the mirrors glowed brighter and brighter. Arthur kept chanting the bizarre chant the lights turning some peculiar sea green.

Raivis ducked his head as he cried more "n-not I-Ivan! N-never I-Ivan!" he screeched. His mirror image was everywhere, still laughing maliciously, fingering a faucet pipe for some reason. And in the middle of all this pressure and horror, Raivis abruptly fainted right there on the spot. The lights in the wardrobe faded away and the candles turned back into their normal orange flame.

Arthur stopped chanting his chant and closed the book. He walked over to the wardrobe and looked inside Luckily, he had made sure ahead that the wardrobe was large enough if Raivis ever fainted. Sure enough, the small boy laid there his reflection back to his normal self. No menacing smile, no snow-white hair. Arthur picked up the limp boy and carried him out the door to find a proper place for Raivis to lie.

An hour later…

Raivis woke up later, his head hurt, pounding really; like a heavy church bell against his brains. When had he ended up on the couch? He put his hand to the side of his head and rubbed the sore that had already formed. That would sure hurt in the morning. The door opened with a smiling Arthur, carrying a tea tray. "Ah, your awake, feel any different?" he asked. Raivis felt his teeth, no fangs. Arthur handed him a small mirror to look. He had a little more colour in his face. Just a bit. Raivis stood up and walked towards the bathroom to take out his contacts. Even though he had felt comfortable with Arthur knowing about his vampirism, he felt more comfortable with the contacts in. He took them out carefully to reveal…his normal violet eyes! Raivis's smile widened as he cheered for joy. "I-I-I'm free! F-free at last!" he raised his voice in a delighted tone. He did a little hop with his toes as he shed a single tear of joy. Arthur just sat on the plush couch, feeling satisfied of himself.

* * *

Finished! But this isn't the last chapter! So to explain about the mirror cure, it scares the vampire powers right out of you by combining the looks of someone you fear the most and the vampire that bit you. The images torments you until you undoubtly collapse, and thus you're cured. Does that make any sense? I don't know, I came up with the mirror cure on my own. I hoped you all liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 9: Found

Innocent blood: chapter 9: found

Hello! It's me again; I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story. Like I promised, this is the last chapter! ^^ Enjoy! ~

* * *

Walking back home would just lead to more questions, more lectures but it would all be worth it in the end.

"Well, it's been wonderful to have you stay, farewell." Arthur called from his front door. Raivis was heading back to his own house, back with all the others. "F-farewell Arthur!" he waved back. He turned on his heel and headed back home.

~Meanwhile~

Toris had finished cooking breakfast, and was washing the dishes. It was empty in the house; the only ones there were Ivan, Eduard, sometimes Ivan's sisters, and himself.

It wasn't the same without the youngest Baltic around. He had given up searching for him a long ago. As far as the other nations knew, Raivis had run away. Even Sealand was distraught. He sighed and set down the last of the dishes.

"Well, that wasn't a long while ago, but I shouldn't reminisce so much." He wiped his soapy, wet hands and headed upstairs to change from his apron and fix his hair a bit.

A knock at the door stopped him halfway up the stairs. Who could be at the door in the morning? Unlocking the locks of the door, he opened. To his surprise, the youngest Baltic, Raivis, stood there.

He had in one arm his overnight bag, and his suitcase right next to him. He was smiling a bit as he said, "Hello T-Toris, I'm back."

Toris stood there for what seemed to be for eternity. He smiled awkwardly as he stood there. Raivis waved a hand in his face and Toris snapped from the stare. "Your…alive?"

it seemed like a dumb question, but he wanted to make sure that this was real "I'm a-alive." Raivis assured. Toris pulled him into a hug, Raivis hugged back. "Ivan was so worried…Eduard was worried…I was worried

. Where did you go? We all missed you!" he faltered. "I'll e-explain e-everything…one i-I get i-inside." Raivis said "_Of course, I can' tell them the real reason…"_ Raivis thought.

They both went inside the house as Toris called, "Eduard! Raivis is back!" it was going to take a while to explain everything, but it would be all good in the end. And Raivis knew that.

Meanwhile, a certain (awesome) Prussian was watching the scene. So Raivis ended up ok, much to his confusion. He shrugged, and left from his hiding place in the bushes."_Oh well, there's plenty of others out there!" _Gilbert thought. He laughed as he took off into anywhere.

* * *

Finished! (i know it was very short ._.) Anyways, I hope you all liked my story, and I just wanted to say, thank you all again! :D


End file.
